


One Shot Book

by ineffableobsessions



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/M, Identity Reveal, mainly just me messing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableobsessions/pseuds/ineffableobsessions
Summary: Bunch of one-shots I wrote.1. Plagg and Adrien Body Swap (Ladynoir)2. Accidental Reveal (Adrienette)3. Open Your Eyes, Marinette (Marichat)4. The One That Got Away (Ladrien)5. Mystery Cookie (Marichat/Adrienette)6. Sent to the Wrong Printer (Adrienette)





	1. Plagg and Adrien Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work publishing on this haha, don't know much about how it works so help me out please! (I've done plenty of reading and damn so many people are so talented!)  
> anyway
> 
> I honestly don't even know what i'm doing with my life anymore lmao enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness. It seemed the world had spun and grew. The walls seemed to stand taller and- Adrien screamed. He saw his own body, cackling like a manic. Adrien found himself suddenly on his own bed camembert in hand.
> 
> "Plagg, Plagg! What happened?" He cried.
> 
> Adrien watched in horror as his body stood over him, green eyes gleaming with mischief.
> 
> "Just as you commanded, Adrien. Body swap."

Chat Noir always found himself breathless when he looked over the streets of Paris. The architecture was magnificent, the stores and pedestrians brought so much life and the road rage of some drivers was always amusing. The soft breeze tickled Chat as he stared from atop the Eiffel Tower and onto the city as the lights and magic of Ladybugs miraculous danced around, healing and returning the city as it was before. His hands clenched around the metal bar that was manufactured to prevent him from falling, though that wasn't the reason the green eyed teenager held it so tight. He gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

Ladybug had done all the work as usual. She was so amazingly brave and talented she basically took on any akuma by herself. This wasn't the thing that bothered him so much, it was the fact he was utterly useless. He hadn't even used his cataclysm and it felt like he had only got in the ladybug themed superheroes way.

How many times had she pushed him away, told him to stop making puns or mess about? The things it seemed he was only good at was clearly not accepted.

"Chat Noir? Are you okay?" He felt the soft touch of Ladybugs hand on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed. He turned to her and smiled, melting at the sight of her bluebell eyes.

"I am now that you're here." He said smoothly, grinning. The corner of Ladybugs lips curled and she opened her mouth to reply before she was cut off by her earrings. She pouted as she raised her right hand to her ear. Chat Noir had to look away, his heart pumping against his chest, his partners adorable pout imprinted in his mind and short circuiting his brain.

"Guess I better split, wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." She laughed softly. Chat Noir turned to look at her again, his cheeks dusted with pink and wearing a smile as wide as the horizon.

"Did you just-"

"Don't make me regret it, kitty." She leaned in, paralysing Chat Noir. His bell bellow his collar chimed before Ladybug backed away spinning her yoyo.

"Bye, Chat!" She called before swinging away leaving the blonde superhero a stuttering mess.

***

Adrien Agreste paced his large room with a determined look on his face.

"That's it, on now on, i'm going to be the best partner Ladybug could ever dream of!" He balled his fist as he paced.

"Whatever you say kid." His Kwami, Plagg rolled his eyes as he nibbled on his favourite food.

"I won't be useless, nope. I'll be Ladybug's knight, ready at her disposal."

"That doesn't sound healthy." Plagg replied.

When the next akuma attacked Paris, Adrien transformed and raced towards the scene with his head held high. However he left with his tail between his legs.

His classmate and best friend Chloe showed up, claiming to be a new super hero called Queen Bee. She stole the spotlight and surprisingly worked extremely well with Ladybug.

"You're actually really talented, Queen Bee. Glad to see you joining the team!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring her original partner.

Adrien sighed as he collapsed on his bed.  
"Why am I so useless?" He whined.

Plagg groaned, sick of his holders complaining. Sure he loved the kid, but it was so frustrating hearing the kid complain about stupid things. He was clearly not useless but of course Mr insecure Model over there didn't see that.

"Life sucks." Adrien moaned into his pillow.

Plaggs lips curled as an idea danced around his mind. He glanced at the whining teenager as a smirk formed on his lips.

He flew over to him, almost cackling. It'll be easy to get this to work.

"Look kid, I have an easy solution." Plagg told him as calmly as he possibly could. Adrien jumped up as his eyes widened and his lips spread across his face.

"You do?!" He yelled happily. The desperation and hope on the boy almost made Plagg feel guilty.

"I can grant you more power. Then whoosh, you're suddenly the mvp."

"Really?! You can do that?" Adrien jumped off his bed and stood up straight.

"Easy. Though it does drain me." He added just to make it sound believable. Oh this was too easy.

"Its almost as if you're transforming, just a different phrase. Just repeat after me." Plagg sighed.

"What is it!" Adrien's eyes widened as held held his breath, careful to not miss his Kawami's words.

"Plagg, body swap!"

"Plagg, body swap! Wait, what?!"

Plagg cackled as he got sucked into Adrien's miraculous. The blonde haired boys eyes widened as he realised what he had said. Nothing had happened for about two seconds, before Plagg was spat put of the miraculous and Adrien's face expression turned to pure glee.

Adrien felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness. It seemed the world had spun and grew. The walls seemed to stand taller and- Adrien screamed. He saw his own body, cackling like a manic. Adrien found himself suddenly on his own bed camembert in hand.

"Plagg, Plagg! What happened?" He cried.

Adrien watched in horror as his body stood over him, green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Just as you commanded, Adrien. Body swap." Plagg spoke through Adrien's body. Even his voice sounded like himself!

Adrien tried to get a grip of the situation as Plagg began running around the room, touching random objects and climbing things. Using Adrien's body of course.

"Wow! This is awesome!"

Adrien glanced down in disgust. He screamed again learning he had no fingers or toes. He had never thought one day he'd actually yearn the feeling to be able to bend your fingers individually. Now.. how to move?

Adrien winced as he heard a thump come from behind him,

"Ouch! Guess I can't fly." Plagg groaned, slowly getting up from the floor.

"What the hell! Of course you- I can't! Haven't you learnt anything from living with me?!" Adrien face palmed at Plagg's stupidity.

'Hey! I can fetch my own camembert now!" Plagg grinned, ignoring Adrien. Plagg sprinted for the door.

"Wait no!" Adrien had just learned how to fly as Plagg collided with the door with an "oof."

"Hey! Treat my body with respect, you, you, you rat!" Adrien yelled, flying over to check on Plagg.

Plagg laid sprawled in front of the door. Adrien's breath hitched when Plagg didn't move. Did he just knock himself out?

Adrien felt his previous body's face, heart pounding.

"Oh. I can't go through walls." Plagg just whispered, still not moving. Adrien hovered above his face, glaring.

"I swear, Plagg. You better return our bodies or-"

"I can work around it!" Plagg cried completely ignoring Adrien, yet again. He stood up, grabbing the door handle and racing outside Adrien's room. Adrien flew after him, barely keeping up.

"Plagg, no!" He screamed after him. He thanked every god he knew that no one else was home except for the Gorilla. He prayed his body guard was partially death. Or on the other side of the mansion.

"You're not meant to be seen, remember!" Plagg replied as he slowed down, clearly lost in the mansion.

"By the way, where's the kitchen?" Plagg scratched his forehead. Adrien yelled profanities in reply.

"When i'm back to normal i'm going to kill you, you stupid cat!" He flew right through Plagg, a gasp escaping his lips.

"What?! How do you control this whole going through stuff?!" Adrien's voice cracked.

"Hmm, think it's this way. Can't be sure, everything looks different bigger." Plagg began walking down the large staircase.

"Wait, I will turn back to normal, right? Right!" Adrien cried after his body.

Plagg laughed louder than he had ever done before, meanwhile Adrien fell into despair.


	2. Accidental Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have an argument over who's better- Ladybug or Adrien [EDIT: oh shoot I mean Chat Noir lmao LADYBUG OR CHAT NOIR]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly me just messing around. The whole thing is dialogue i suck.  
> Whoops the characters are OOC
> 
> This was written sometime last year, before any of season 2 so ye

"Honestly, Ladybug is so awesome, I think i'm developing a woman crush." Alya grinned at Marinette as she watched one of her video's she had taken of Ladybug.  
Marinette giggled and nodded as she continued working on one of her designs.

"Wow! See how she saved me from the Pharaoh!" Alya fanned herself jokingly which cause Marinette to roll her eyes.

"And I thought I was obsessed with Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I wish I could figure out Ladybug's identity." Alya sighed unhappily.

"What about Ladybug?" Adrien smiled as he and Nino walked over to the two girls who were siting at a table in the library.

Marinette jumped in her seat and flashed the boys a nervous smile.

"She's so cool isn't she?" Alya raised her eyebrow at the boys.

"Oh totally! But what about Chat Noir? He's awesome too right?" Adrien smirked at the two.

Marinette shook her head.  
"He's alright." She shrugged.

"Alright? Alright! He's so cool how he's always saving the day. In style might I add. Didn't he save you once?"

Marinette stood up.

"Save me? I had to teach him how to do his job! Ladybug ended up saving the day." Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien took a step closer to her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Ladybug was M.I.A. On some secret mission."

Alya stared at the two. How'd they know so much about the heroes? She thought Marinette wasn't even interested!

Marinette took a step closer to Adrien. They were arms length from each other now. Nino snorted and watched beside Alya.

"Yeah and she still managed to do more then Chat Noir. Ladybug is amazing!" Marinette defended her alter ego.

"They only joke she could make was about Chat's heels and nails during Reflecta. Chat Noir is the king of puns and jokes!" Adrien smiled proudly.

"Pfft those puns? They're lame. If Ladybug wanted to, she could crack any joke she liked."

"I'd like to see her try."

Without realising it the two were literally up in each other's faces. Alya and Nino were laughing at the argument the two were having over Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I bet you would. She's pretty hot right?"

"Not as hot as Chat Noir!"

"That alley cat? He looks like a clown with his bell!"

"I have you know, Ladybug totally digs my bell."

"I do not!"

The two froze and stared at each other. Everything was silent.  
Alya squinted her eyes at the two and gasped.  
Nino was as confused was ever. So what if Marinette doesn't dig Chat's bell? What's the bug deal?  
Adrien's face turned crimson read as he began putting two and two together.  
Marinette was yelling profanities inside her mind. She slipped! She messed up! Her secret was exposed!

"Adrien is Ladybug! Marinette is Chat Noir!" Alya gasped.

Marinette and Adrien burst into laughter.

He quickly took his lady's hand and dragged her behind a bookshelf.

"Adrien wha-!!!" Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, passionate and loving.

Marinette pulled away gasping, face bright red. She felt light headed and was having a mental breakdown. ADRIEN KISSED HER.

"So, you're my love bug huh?" Adrien smiled, drowning in Marinette's bluebell eyes.

Marinette's eyes widened and she gasped.

"No way. You're Chat Noir?!" Marinette couldn't process this.

"You're not disappointed, are you purrincess?"

Marinette's cheeks burned brighter. She fainted into Adrien's arms.


	3. Open your eyes, Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Plagg-," Marinette gasped, immediately squeezing her eyes shut, "Claws in." 
> 
> A flash of green filled the air, exposing Chat Noir as his true self, Adrien Agreste.
> 
> "Open your eyes, Marinette." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mix of messing around and taking things seriously

"I can't believe you ate the last slice of my favourite cake, which I specifically reserved for myself." Marinette Dupain-Cheng huffed, crossing her arms and avoiding all eye contact with the cat themed superhero that was in her bedroom. 

"I didn't know!" Chat Noir whined from behind the chaise. [I have no clue if that's what it's called. You know the bed in mari's room that Alya jumps backwards over in Copycat] 

"It had a sticky note beside it saying, 'Chat Noir, do not eat this cake, it's mine.' It was written in caps!" Marinette pressed her thumb and index finger against her temple, sighing. 

"It didn't see it! The plate was just sitting there on your desk calling out my name! I thought you had left it for me!" Chat Noir cried, turning to look at the girl he had hopelessly fallen fall, with a pout on his face. 

"Face the wall!" The raven girl screamed, then winced realising her parents were downstairs. Marinette's eyes widened as she heard footsteps. She rushed over to the blonde hero, yanked him up by his ear and pointed to her bed above her desk. Chat Noir gulped and nodded quickly before leaping to the bed to hide. 

The trap door opened to reveal a very concerned mother.

"Everything alright dear?" Sabine asked glancing around the pink room. Marinette giggled awkwardly, placing her knee on top of her other from her seat on the chaise.

"N-n-nothing! I mean, yes!" Marinette squeaked. Her eye twitched when she heard a soft giggle echo from her bed. Sabine bit her lip, clearly knowing that Marinette was lying. 

"I'll go get some snacks for your boyfriend." Sabine smirked, wondering if her mother's instinct was correct.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. Unless you mean Adrien Agreste. But he isn't hear at the moment." Marinette blabbered, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Why did she mention Adrien? Chat Noir's never going to let that go. 

"Alright, dear. Tell him I said hello!" The trapdoor squeaked shut and everything was silent for a full five seconds. Chat Noir started wheezing. He's laughs echoed so loud, the whole neighbourhood probably heard it. Marinette climbed up the ladder to her bed, a growl escaping her mouth as she watched the hero slap his hand on her bed in his hysterics.

His eyes met hers, a hand covering his mouth as he attempted politeness. He wheezed again before finally dropping his hand to reveal a smirk. "I didn't know that Adrien Agreste was your boyfriend." His voice was husky, his teeth scraping against his lips. If Marinette wasn't seriously pissed at him, she probably would of had a nose bleed.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid cat!" She screamed. Chat's eyes widened, realising she meant business a second too late. A pillow slammed against his face, sending a sharp pain similar to a headache to his head. His mouth gaped as Marinette brought the pillow back to glare daggers at him. 

"I'm-" The pillow surprisingly knocked the wind out of him this time. He didn't realise his princess could be so strong. She attacked him a few more times before realising he was struggling to breathe with shameful tears in his eyes. 

He gasped for air, wheezing for a different reason as before. Marinette immediately changed from psychotic murderer to concerned lover in the span of two seconds. Her warm hand pressed against his cheek. She was so close to him, straddling the boy on her bed. Again, if the situation was different, Marinette would of fainted from the close contact with the 16 year old boy. Her hot breath fanned his face as her eyes searched his. 

"Chat? Chat! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She cried, eyes watering. Chat Noir stared at her for a seconds, before starting to tremble underneath her. Laughs escaped his lips yet again. Marinette crossed her arms, quickly getting off him and siting by his side instead. 

"Jerk." She muttered. Chat's laugh quickly dispersed. He sat up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mari! It was just absolutely adorable seeing you get so worked up over me getting winded. You were acting like I was on the verge of death or something." He smiled at her with adoration. Marinette's pout transformed to a smile of her own. She grinned shoving his soldier.

"I was scared, okay? I really care about you, kitty." She blushed, looking down at their intertwined hands. His black, leather claws really contrasted against her skin, but it was nice. It felt comfortable and right having her hand in his. She couldn't ignore the fluttering in her stomach and the quickened pace of her heart. 

"Pfft. All you've done tonight is yell at me, sent me to the naughty corner and bashed me with a pillow." The blonde chuckled, his spare clawed hand lifting her chin so she would meet his gaze. They were so close again, close enough Marinette could feel his breath on her lips. All she wanted to do was lean a bit closer and press hers against his. His mint green eyes sparkled in the dark, his soft expression causing the bluebell eyed girl's heart to miss a beat. 

"I-I..." She began, her breath hitching when Chat Noir's gaze skipped to her lips. He leaned closer, closing his eyes and Marinette held her breath. She herself began slowly fluttering her eyes closed, until a flash of red hovered over Chat's shoulder. Marinette's eyes sprung open, Chat took no notice of course. Tikki shook her head vigorously, her little arms flailing in the air. That was when Marinette's world crashed. Her heart ached and her breath got caught in her throat. Just before Chat's lips met hers, she pulled back, tears blurring her eyesight. 

She couldn't be with Chat Noir. It was too risky. Too dangerous. If Hawkmoth discovered their relationship, he'd use that as leverage. She couldn't risk revealing Chat Noir's identity either. It was a burden enough having her own secret identity. She knew if they dated, Chat Noir would tell her his identity and she couldn't let that happen. Hawkmoth would have too much leverage other them. A sob slipped from her lips, startling Chat Noir. 

"Mari?" He whispered, eyes widening and hands instantly gripping her shoulders. Marinette just shook her head. The green eyed boy hesitated before pulling her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her body protectively like a cocoon. He pressed her head to his chest, leaving his hand on her head to soothingly play with her hair.

"I don't care about the risks, princess. I've already told you. I can protect you." He was on the verge of crying, this stabbing a knife into Marinette's heart. Her tears fell onto Chat's chest, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"It's too reckless, Chaton."

"I'll just show you who I really am, Marinette! Hawkmoth will never know!" Chat Noir argued. Marinette looked up at him, tears now glistening on both of their cheeks. 

"You can't!" Marinette sobbed. 

"Why not? I don't see the problem. Is it that you don't want to be with-"

"I love you, Chat Noir! I love you so much I don't want to lose you! What if I accidentally let your secret slip? Even so, what will I tell my friends, family? Same as you! We'd have to pretend and lie all the time because if I randomly came home with a guy that I claim is my boyfriend, that would raise suspicion!" 

Chat Noir sighed, holding her face in his hands. He softly rubbed his thumb over her jaw. 

"Plagg-," Marinette gasped, immediately squeezing her eyes shut, "Claws in." 

A flash of green filled the air, exposing Chat Noir as his true self, Adrien Agreste.

"Open your eyes, Marinette." He whispered. Marinette's breath hitched at the feeling of his skin on her face. 

"I can't believe you, Chat! Change back!" She cried. 

"No." Chat spoke stubbornly. He was leaning in close again, her breath on his lips.

"Change back!" He closed his eyes and his lips were on hers. Even if fate hated them. Even if gods tortured and tried to keep them apart, Chat would do anything in his power to find her, to protect her. He was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and he couldn't handle seeing her every day and not being able to banter as they would do when he was in costume. He wanted to take her out on dates, spoil her with flowers, hold her hand in public. 

He pulled away to gasp for air before pressing his lips back on hers. Her hands tugged on his hair, his still caressing her face. Her words echoed throughout his head. If only she knew he wasn't someone random. If only she understood his faith and determination.

But he'd respect her wishes. 

He pulled away, whispering for Plagg to transform him. Marinette's eyes were wild, her face flushed and lips pink.

"Farewell, my love." He lept off her bed, running to her window and leaping out. 

Marinette pressed her fingers to her lips, tears slipping past and dripping off her chin.

"Good night, Adrien Agreste."


	4. The one that got away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the prompt "You bump into an ex-lover on Valentine's Day, the one whom you often call "The One That Got Away."

Marinette Dupain-Cheng usually despised Valentine's Day, along with every other single person in the whole universe. But that's the thing, this time she wasn't single but taken by none other than the superhero heart throb who went by the name of Chat Noir. 

Everyone in Paris saw it coming really, everyone but her it seemed. She was too busy daydreaming about Adrien Agreste, a model and son of her favourite fashion designer, that she had never gave her partner a second thought. 

Marinette wore a huge grin as she swung through Paris via her yoyo, a polka dotted weapon granted to her every time she transformed into Ladybug, her superhero alter ego. But that was a story for another day. The cool air left the raven haired girl feeling refreshed and energised. Combined with her nerves and excitement for her date with her superhero boyfriend that night, Marinette felt like a supernova of energy trapped in a small box, bursting at the seems to be released. 

She guessed the fusion of her nerves and clumsiness was disastrous because next thing she knew she was barreling into a young man walking along the Seine. 

Marinette couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughs as she rolled off the blonde guy. She covered her mouth as she did, her bluebell eyes standing bright in the night. The green-eyed boy couldn't help but lay paralysed and admire her beauty beside her, every inch of his body itching to lean over and capture her lips. 

"Oh how- how rude of me!" The heroine managed to say before giggling. She couldn't help but replay the memory of her missing the light pole and flying towards this guy. 

"I-It's fine." He managed to stutter out. Marinette whipped her head towards him, finally realising who the heck she had just flattened. Adrien Agreste laid there breathless, his hair a little messy but made him all the more sexier. They were 18 now and whatever hotness Marinette had thought this guy had when he was 14 had to have tripled over the years. 

No.

Nononononononono.

NO!

Marinette was NOT about to have these thoughts about him when she had a boyfriend. None of her old wishes, fantasises and hopes mattered anymore. Not even the nickname used by her best friend Alya and her made, "The One That Got Away." She buried those and her feelings in a grave along time ago.

"Chat got your tongue, Ladybug?" Adrien accidentally slipped out. But he couldn't resist, seeing his girlfriend, even if in this persona she technically wasn't his girlfriend, just stare at him with a flushed look. He knew he had fucked up when she squinted her eyes at him before gasping.

"You're fucking Chat Noir aren't you." Marinette pursed her lips as she tried to wear a serious face. She studied the blonde's facial features, watching them took from a look of "oh no" to shock and confusion to a sigh of "ah well."

"Chat's out of the bag!" Adrien gave his girlfriend jazz fingers.

"Why am I even dating you?" Marinette sighed and face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to slip in a reveal ;)


	5. Mystery Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the Prompt: One Day you come into work and find a cookie mysteriously placed on your desk. Grateful to whoever left this anonymous cookie, you eat it. The next morning you come in and find another cookie. This continues for months until one Day a different object is left—and this time there's a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so I didn't completely follow the prompt whoops xD
> 
> To make things clear, this one is a out of superhero AU when they're older

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in too much of a rush the first time she found the mysterious cookie to give it another glance. She ran around her desk, touching up her new fashion design that was due that very afternoon. So when she came across the snack, she simply stuffed it into her mouth.

The next day, a brand new chocolate chip cookie was sitting on her newly cleaned desk. She suspiciously looked around her room for evidence, immediately finding a little note that lay underneath the cookie.

"Enjoy, Princess. -Chat Noir."

Marienette blushed, wondering who Chat Noir could be. Afraid it could have been some spiked with some sort of drug or poison, the young adult sniffed the cookie before placing it exactly where she grabbed it from.

The third day she found yet another cookie besides the old one.

"Aw man, I put my heart and soul into that cookie. -A sad kitty."

Marinette grinned. Feeling flattered, she decided to just take advantage of the situation. She took a nibble of the newer cookie which instantly sent her taste buds on a blissful trip to heaven. In a few seconds, she finished both cookies moaning in elation at the delicious taste.

"Thank you!" She had called out to the hallway.

A new cookie and note arrived every day the rest of the designer's week. The letters consisted of love poems, compliments, puns and jokes.

"Morning Princess, you're looking pawsome today as usual. -Chat Noir"

"Mari, your eyes shine like the stars and your smile brightens my day like the sun. You deserve a thousand cookies. -Chat Noir"

"How does JK Rowling go down a hill? By walking. JK! Rolling. -Chat Noir"

Weeks turned into months and Marinette found herself excited to read a new note every day and devour a scrumptious cookie. She constantly tried to figure out the man behind the mask, but every investigation left her no closer to his figuring out his identity.

But that all changed one Friday afternoon in the middle of Fall.

The 23-year-old fashion designer arrived at her desk for work. As usual, her hand instinctively reached out for her cookie but her fingertips were met with plastic instead of dough. Marinette jumped, whipping her head to look at what the heck she had just touched.

"What the-?" Marinette's eyebrows furrowed as she found herself holding a bouquet of red roses. She blushed and her lips pulled into a grin as she read the note attached.

"I heard it was the fair maiden's birthday today. Meet me at the park near the school at 6pm? Please? Bring a friend if you're nervous, princess. But I promise this Cat doesn't scratch. -Chat Noir"

The simple note sent the raven haired girl spiralling into excitement. She could barely focus the entire work day, continuously smelling the flowers and rereading the note.  
Marinette was finally going to find out who the dorky Chat Noir was! The fashion designer found herself doodling images of what she thought he'd look like as well as writing dot points about what she already knew about him.  
" -Kind  
-sweet  
-nerdy  
-chivalrous.."

Once her work day ended, Marinette practically sprinted out of the faculty, bumping past one of the models that worked there.  
She scowled as she dropped some of her papers.

"Someone's in a rush." The blonde, green eyed man smirked. Marinette simple rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with another arrogant, rich celebrity.

She bent over to pick up her papers expecting him to leave, but instead the model crouched down and helped her. It seemed rather cliche.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. Sorry for knocking you." He said softly, handing Marinette her pages.

Marinette bit her lip as her bluebell eyes met his green ones.

"It's fine. Thanks." The blonde quickly stood up and held out his hand. Marinette raised her eyebrow, wondering where all this chivalry had suddenly came from. She took his hand and he gently helped her up.

"I hear you're a bakers daughter. Impressive you achieved such a great job at such a young age." He complimented.

Marinette was too busy checking him out to reply. He was wearing a nice business suit with a blue tie. He wasn't a model for no reason. He was well built, with a perfect jawline and teeth as well as soft, adorable eyes. The bakers daughter blinked twice, processing what he had said.

"I-I mean not that I have been like watching or stalking you. Just overheard chit chat in some meetings." The model quickly blurted out, scratching his neck in awkwardness.

Marinette smiled. Maybe she was wrong about him after all.

"Thank you. I would introduce myself but you probably already know my name judging from what you already told me." Marinette smirked, hugging her papers closely to her chest.

The blonde blushed, giving her a lopsided smile.  
"I think I heard it somewhere. My name's Adrien. Adrien Agreste. It's a pleasure to meet you madame." Adrien reached out for her hand. She took his hand, expecting a simple handshake but gasped when he brought her hand to his lips.

This time it was Marinette's turn to burn red. He held eye contact with her as he slowly dropped her hand, winking. The fashion designer swore her heart had stopped.

"I'll see you in the park at 6, princess." He turned and began walking away leaving Marinette's jaw on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet it took months for adrien to work up the courage to speak to mari


	6. Sent to the Wrong Printer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Prompt: You're at work and you print something personal (and sensitive). Unfortunately, you've sent it to the wrong printer and by the time you realise it, somebody else has already scooped it up.
> 
> Another no superheros AU   
> Also they're older and Marinette writes fanfiction about Adrien lmao

Marinette Dupain-Cheng found herself locked in a janitor's closet with the model Adrien Agreste, who was only the son of her favourite fashion designer as well as being her celebrity crush! Said person was holding sheets of paper that read the raven haired girl's newly written fan fiction she had created based on the model. She was on the brink of emotional death and it was all thanks to Chloe Bourgeois.

~~~  
"Adrikins!" Chloe Bourgeois's pale face appeared on Adrien Agreste's computer screen. She battered her eyelashes and puckered her lips, sending a wave of unease towards the blonde boy.

Adrien scowled. He rested his chin on his gamer controller, his eyes boring into the screen.  
"Chloe! You know this is my only free time." Adrien rolled his eyes, counting how long it had been since he had left Fortnite. 

"I know, I know! But I thought you should know, I discovered the tramp who writes those horrid stories about you." Chloe lifted her sunglasses and rolled her eyes.

Adrien jumped up so fast, he banged his nose on the controller.   
"You found the author!" Adrien's cheeks burned red, wondering who was the face behind the fan fiction. He secretly loved the book, it being about the author and himself having alter ego Superheroes who managed to create a massive love square between themselves. The book was such a hit, that others drew fan art, made fan fictions based on it and created ship names for all the characters!

"Duh, that's what I just said." Chloe put her hands on her hips. Adrien studied the area around Chloe on his screen. It was sort of blurry and pixelated, but he managed to pick up his dad's brand logo; a butterfly. The blonde model quickly hung up the call, hesitated before quitting his game as well.

He quickly changed shirts, sprayed on some cologne and touched up on his hair. Slipping some shoes on, he ran down to the foyer of the mansion. He headed for the garage, unlocked his black convertible and rapidly headed to the Agreste Faculty.

After parking and entering the front office, he greeted the staff.  
"Oh! Mr Agreste, there was printing sent to your office. Not sure what it was though."   
Adrien nodded and thanked the woman, deciding to head for his office. He'd call Chloe once he'd seen this printing.

The 21-year-old model beelined for his printer once reaching his office. He found a stack of A4 paper, all with some sort of writing. He read the first few lines on the first page, immediately recognising what was in his hands.

"The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Volume 2 Chapter 11. By Ladybug "

"It's an unreleased chapter." Adrien whispered to himself in disbelief.   
Adrien's heart skipped at beat as he quickly went to check the printing details. It had came from the fashion department, an apprentice's computer. Could it possibly be the author? Right in this very faculty?

Adrien's hands fumbled to call his best friend Nino.

"Bro? What happened? We were about to come first on Fortnite!" His voice was heavy with bitterness.

"Not important! I'm on the verge of discovering Ladybug's identity!"

"Oh. The girl you secretly made a Tumblr account for, named it Chat Noir which happens to also be one of the main characters from her story, who also happens to be you? The very girl you then went to start texting and accidentally fell in love with?" Nino droned on, having heard the girl's name way too many times.

"Tell the world why don't you!" Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I find it very ironic honestly. You both in real life call yourselves Ladybug and Chat Noir but don't know who's identities are. She's in love with Adrien but doesn't know he's Chat Noir, who's in love with Ladybug. Chat Noir also happens to be a boy Ladybug talks to 24/7. Also, you don't know her identity. It's rather similar to her fan fiction."

"I get it! I have important news, Nino." Adrien explained his conversation with Chloe and the newly discovered papers.

"She must of accidentally sent it to the wrong printer! She should come any minute to collect it." Adrien let out a girly squeal. "Oh my god, Adrien. Don't ever make that noise again. Now when she comes-"

"Ack!"

Adrien turned to look at his door frame. A young, beautiful woman around his age stood there looking terrified. Her raven hair looked as if she had put her hands through it multiple times. Her bluebell eyes were wide and her lips released a high pitched squeak.

"May I help you?" Adrien asked kindly, putting his phone down.

"I-I uh, restroom. Couldn't find it. Cause I er got lost! I was looking down as I was walking, since I was texting my best friend! She was keeping tabs on my dog for me since he swallowed an entire woolly sweater! Can you believe it? I was too scared to leave him alone! And um I ended up here. Heheh." She smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck.

Adrien laughed, finding the woman utterly adorable. When she froze, he realised his amusement was out of place.

"Sorry. Just the way you carried on was adorable and uh amusing. Sorry about your dog, hope he feels better. Restroom is behind you on the right." Adrien blushed.

"Thank you!" Her face burned red too. She quickly turned and ran down the hall, leaving Adrien smiling in a daze.

"Adrien!" His phone yelled, snapping the green eyed boy awake.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?! Did you propose to her? Ask her out? Kiss her? Get her number?"

"What? Why would I do that? I just met the girl!"

"Are you stupid! That was clearly Ladybug. THE AUTHOR OF THE FAN FICTION. THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE MAY I REMIND YOU!" Adrien winced and brought his phone away from his ear.

"Calm down. I'll just go after her."

"LEAVE ME ON SPEAK-" Adrien hanged up grinning.

He sprinted after the girl, papers still in hand. He just managed to just see the back of her legs. He followed her around a few corners in the labyrinth of a faculty, until finally Adrien caught up to her.

He was turning right around a corner and just managed to stop himself from crashing into her. Adrien faintly heard Chloe's voice and suddenly he was pushed into in a small room. Raven hair tickled his face and a girl groaned above him. He heard Chloe cackling and a door click.

"Ugh. Sorry. Who am I on?" The woman mumbled as she slowly sat up. The so called Ladybug was sitting on his stomach, back facing his face. Adrien's cheeks burned bright yet again.

"Me." He spluttered in reply, hoping his voice didn't sound as high pitched to her as it was to him.

She stood up and turned to help him up when she froze and backed up to the door.

"A-Adrien." Her breath hitched when she eyed all the papers that dotted the floor. Adrien nodded and began picking them up, cheeks still red. He stood up, their faces half a meter apart.

They stood silent for awhile, their breaths heavy before the woman spoke.

"The mayor's daughter pushed me in here. Neither of us realised you were behind me. Sorry." She explained. Adrien shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Don't apologise. She must of known you were Ladybug. Wow. She wasn't lying for once." He watched as her face turned into a darker shade of red and attempted to splutter out a response.

"I-I. Uh, er."

"I love your stories by the way. They're beautifully written. You're quite talented, my lady." Adrien began counting on his fingers. "You can draw, design, create and write! Oh and as well as possess an utterly adorable personality and a gorgeous face. You really are something special." He gently took her hand and kissed it.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn't breathe. She just stood there, processing what was happening, which was quite hard when her brain wasn't functioning. A familiar song began to play, coming from the model's pocket. She quickly realised it belonged to her favourite rockstar, Jagged Stone.

Adrien awkwardly fished his phone from his pocket.

"Hah. I forgot I had my phone." He laughed softly, almost killing Marinette. He groaned when he read the contact name.

"Adrikins! Where are you?" Marinette scowled when she heard the sickeningly familar voice.

"Locked in a closet." Adrien sighed.

"What! Where?" The blonde woman screeched through the phone almost leaving the other two adults deaf.

"At the Agreste Faculty. I'm stuck with a beautiful, young woman. Claims to be Ladybug." He covered the phone and winked at the ravenette.

"That'll bring her here quicker. Not that I mind being with such a charming, young lady, but you look deathly pale." He whispered. The half Chinese woman couldn't even respond.

In a few seconds the door handle was being jingled and the door flew open. Chloe shoved Marinette aside and latched herself onto the blonde model.

"Adrikins!" She squealed. Adrien softly pushed her away and turned to the blue eyed beauty.

"Excuse miss, I never got your name." Adrien smiled charmingly.

"M-Marinette." She managed to splutter out.

"Wow. Amazing." Adrien grinned.

"Come on Adrikins! Let's go!" Chloe whined.

Adrien quickly bowed to Marinette. "Please text me on tumblr, my lady. Your black cat awaits." He walked away with Chloe, leaving Marinette on the brink of death.

She quickly dialled Alya, her best friend's number. "I see the stars, Alya." She squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comment requests :D


End file.
